Direct-attached storage (DAS) refers to a data storage system that is directly attached to a host or server. The data capacity and connectivity of the DAS system may be improved through the use of switches or expanders, which can enable a large bank of DAS devices to be coupled to multiple hosts or servers. A communications protocol for enabling communications between the hosts and the storage system is the serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) protocol. SAS devices such as storage controllers, storage drives, switches and expanders can communicate with each other using the SAS protocol. The interconnection network between the SAS devices can be referred to as a fabric. The storage resources of the fabric may be made accessible to hosts or servers by configuring zone groups, which control how the switches or expanders route connections through the switches or expanders to couple specific hosts or servers to specific storage drives of storage resources.